The Morrigan
The Morrigan is one of the gods of the recurrence, symbolised by the icon of a skull with a black crow mask. She is known to have appeared in the 2014 recurrence. She appears on the cover of issue 3, in which she makes her first appearance. History Before her incarnation, The Morrigan's name was Marian. The Morrigan's incarnation took place in 2013. She began performing in closed Underground stations in the middle of the night. In the early hours of 10 January 2014, Baphomet interrupted one of The Morrigan's performances, resulting in an argument between him and Badb. Laura talked the two out of fighting, and instead The Morrigan returned to her usual form and she and Baphoemt performed together. When the performance was broken up by the police and Baphomet attacked a policeman, The Morrigan became Gentle Annie and healed him before leaving. Laura followed her, and she revealed that she and Baphomet were making love at the time of the Judge Holmes murder, giving him an alibi. She then offered to help Laura in future if she needed it. The next day after Lucifer's escape from prison, Laura jumps into an Underground tunnel to call The Morrigan, who narrowly saves her from being hit by an oncoming train. She summons a flock of crows to create a distraction so that Laura can get Lucifer away from the other gods, and offers Lucifer sanctuary underground. However, Lucifer dies before reaching this safety. Laura asks The Morrigan to resurrect her, but Gentle Annie says she cannot bring back those who are truly dead. After Fantheon, Badb is seen performing I'm Not Okay (I Promise) at a karaoke party also attended by Laura and Baphomet. When the trio leave the party, The Morrigan hands Laura a flyer for Dionysus. When Baphomet attacks Urdr at Ragnarock 2014, The Morrigan prevents him from harming her, and the two briefly argue before they are forced to flee from Ananke. However, Baphomet refuses to accept The Morrigan's help. Appearance and Personality The Morrigan has three different aspects, and can transform between them at will. These are known as The Morrigan, Badb, and Gentle Annie. In all of her forms, The Morrigan is a pale white woman with wavy hair and pale green eyes. She has cheek piercings in which she wears silver studs, and tattoos of crows covering her right arm, which is always kept bare. She always talks about herself in the third person. The Morrigan has long, wavy black hair and a black stripe of face paint across her eyes. She typically wears a black dress decorated with crow feathers and a silver earring shaped like a feather in her right ear. Little is known about her, and although she is associated with darkness and death, she seems friendly when Laura contacts her. Badb has long, wavy red hair and two triangles of black face paint over her eyes, like spread crow wings. She dresses in a black dress decorated with crow feathers, and has silver rings in her nose and lip. She is violent and easily angered, and appears when The Morrigan is challenged. Baphomet suggests that The Morrigan does not like being Badb in front of humans. Gentle Annie is bald except for a tuft of white hair on her brow, and wears a rectangle of black face paint over her right eye. She wears a green skirt and black top and a crow-shaped necklace, and has a number of silver piercings in her left ear. She is kind and gentle, and appears when discussing death. Relationships Baphomet is a rival god of the underground with whom The Morrigan has a tumultous relationship. Badb is scornful towards him and the two nearly do battle. However, The Morrigan later says that the two have slept together in the past. Laura meets The Morrigan at one of her performances and prevents her from battling Baphomet and endangering the crowd. The Morrigan offers to help her in future if she needs it, and later fulfils this promise by helping Lucifer during her escape. Powers The Morrigan can summon flocks of crows as a weapon or a distraction. She can be summoned by calling her name in a dark place. When she sings with Baphomet, the sound is represented by tendrils of darkness which cover Laura, and she repeatedly thinks "we're all going to die." As Gentle Annie, she is capable of healing those who are near death. The Morrigan may have powers related to prophecy, as there is a rumour that if you photograph her, you will see a picture of the person you are going to fall in love with at the moment of their death. Mythology The Morrigan is based on the Irish goddess of battle, strife and sovreignity, The Morrígan. Her appearance can foreshadow bloodshed or death, and she sometimes appears as a crow flying over the battlefield. The Morrígan is often depicted as a group of three sisters, sometimes called Badb, Macha and Anand. Badb is a goddess of battle whose appearance strikes fear into the heart of soldiers. Category:Characters Category:Gods